cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Dawn
Red Dawn We, the undersigned alliances, recognize the need to promote a healthy and stable Red sphere. We hereby resolve to act with regard to the well-being of the Red team, and in doing so, create mutual understanding between our alliances by strengthening our economic ties and by building bonds of respect and friendship with each other. Article I: Trade and Senate a. Signatories agree to cooperate with each other in economic matters, defined as trade deals, senate matters and technology trading. b. These deals will be worked out on a separate forum ran by representatives of all signatories. c. Trade deals on the red sphere will be run by an office of appointees and by a director of trades agreed upon by the governments of the Red signatories of the agreement. d. The signatories of this agreement will have 3 government members of their choice given access to a forum, to be used by all signatories to match buyers and sellers of technology. There will be both public technology forums for individual buyers, as well as private forums accessible by the leaders of each alliance's financial departments to arrange for large scale purchases. e. All technology agreements will be guaranteed by the signatories of this agreement. Fraudulent behaviour will be handled privately between government representatives of the affected parties. f. The Signatory members will agree to act as a voting bloc in Red Sphere Senate elections. Senate candidates will be agreed unanimously between signatories. Failure to find unanimous agreement will allow a free vote. Signatory members may not support a senate candidate that is suspected of desiring to harm another signatory. Article II: Non-Aggression and Friendship a. Member alliances shall not take aggressive actions, military or otherwise, against other member alliances. The signatories agree to treat each other with respect and courtesy in all public and private channels of communications, and will refrain from public comments that are harmful or hostile toward the unity and strength of the constituent alliances. As such, the signatories will deal with any and all differences through private communications. Wilful destruction or tampering with of Red Dawn forums or IRC channels by any party is considered an aggressive act of war against its signatories. b. Signatory members will not launch unprovoked attacks against Red Sphere nations, and will endeavour to resolve unprovoked attacks from outside by available means, through the Red Protection Court. Article III: Espionage Member alliances recognize that espionage against other sovereign alliances in time of peace is neither honourable nor desirable; it is an act of war and should be treated as such. Article IV: Membership a. Any alliances residing on the Red team in good standing may apply for membership in Red Dawn. They must formally apply to Red Dawn, after which the signatories will discuss the application for a 48 hour period. After 48 hours, a vote will be convened to determine the acceptance or rejection of the applicant alliance. Any applicant gaining unanimous approval from current signatories, shall be considered a member. b. Any signatories of Red Dawn who have been determined to no longer be acting for the interests of Red Dawn and the Red team as a whole may be put up for expulsion. The signatories will discuss the expulsion proposal for a 48 hour period. After 48 hours, a vote will be taken on whether or not the alliance in question will be expelled. Expulsion requires either 75% or 100%-2 approval from all signatories except for the signatory whose expulsion is being considered, depending on which percentage is higher. Article V: Sovereignty All member alliances are sovereign entities, and no member shall interfere with the internal affairs of the other signatories. Article VI: Voting Procedure & Council The Executive Council of Red Dawn will be comprised of one representative from each alliance in the bloc, that representative being appointed by the government of its constituent alliance by whatever means it may utilize. The Executive Council will vote on issues for the bloc. Each signatory will have one vote, which will be cast by their respective representative. Decisions will require a super-majority vote of 75%. Article VII: Modification Any term of this treaty may be modified by unanimous consent of the representatives of all signatories. Voting on amendments will take place 72 hours after the amendment has been formally proposed and deliberated. An amendment to Red Dawn requires approval from three fourths of voting signatories. All signatories must approve new members. Article VII: Consent If an alliance's consent is required for action, it shall only be accepted from the alliance's recognized leader, or their duly appointed representative. In times of unexpected emergency, the next highest ranking government member available shall be considered the alliance's representative. Article IX: Withdrawal Any signatory of the treaty may terminate their membership and obligations by giving 72 hours notice to the other signatories. Signed for The Destiny Project, *The General Assembly of The Destiny Project The Moralist Front, *Vilien The Crimson Guard, *Francesca, Chancellor *Hell Scream, Regent *President Kent, Minister of Foreign Affairs Disbanded 25th August 2009 Monolith, *Franz Ferdinand, Chairman *Brazilian Rider, CEO Merged into RoA 7th September 2009 The Cult of Justitia, *Schattenmann, Presbyter of Justitia Pending Signatures New Pacific Order *TrotskysRevenge, Emperor External Links *Red Dawn forums *IRC: #Red on Coldfront *'A New Day Approaches' - Announcement of Existence Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups